


Snippets part trois

by lornrocks



Category: Alice (2009), Fandom: Heroes, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome, Carnival, Christmas, Coercion, Crack, F/M, Het, M/M, Pairings, Romance, Slash, Snippets, alejandroooooo, aw yis, good stuff, i don't remember writing these, i guess?, i really hate samuel for what he did to lydia, in case you haven't guessed, lovestories, nyota uhura is a fierce and independent woman, oh well, song drabbles, stupid puns, thongsong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets part trois

Title: Snippets v. 3  
Prompt: 1. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
2\. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
3\. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**1\. "September," Earth, Wind & Fire**

It was shore leave, and naturally, the first thing Jim Kirk wanted to do was hit up whatever club was on the port they were at.

So Uhura, Kirk, Sulu and some random yeomans made their way inside the club, appropriately called "Club Neutron" and took in the scene.

Naturally, wherever Jim Kirk goes, Spock goes.

It probably wasn't a good idea.

Jim jumps right into the crowd and starts to dancing to some song that could probably be classified from the "disco" period of music, in the time referred to as "The Seventies".

"Come on Spock!" he calls, waving to his First Officer.

Spock shakes his head.

Jim sighs and goes back to what he was doing. It's alright though. Spock just likes watching his Captain let loose. It reminds him that he's human, after all.

**2\. "Thong Song," Sisqo**

Sulu was seriously just walking by the joint bathroom he shared with Chekov. Minding his own business.

Seriously.

It's not his fault that Pavel had left the door ajar and was dancing quite scandalously to some outdated hip hop song!

He had just started to gyrate his hips and mouth the words when Hikaru accidentally knocked into the door.

Pavel jumps back, embarrassed.

"Hikaru!" he squeals, face flushed brighter than a tomato.

Sulu looks at Pavel, then at the music player, and then back at Pavel, before moving to turn it up.

"I love this song," Sulu smiles, and sidles up to the younger man. It only takes a few rotations of the hips before Pavel catches on, laughing.

"I think this is my new faworite song," he says, and Sulu smiles.

"Mine too, Pavel."

**3\. "It's Gotta be You", Backstreet Boys**

Things were going normal as usual in Wonderland until a girl who called herself "Just Plain Alice" fell in through the looking glass.

Hatter's life would be changed forever.

He sat outside Charlie's shack and watched her sleep.

God, he felt like he overdosed on one of his love potions. Pink nectar, maybe.

He was going crazy! Well, crazier, anyway.

Sighing, he fidgeted with his hat and wondered how the hell he was going to tell her what he felt. It was madness, since they've only known each other for a day or two, but he felt like this was it.

Alice was the girl, and he swore that no matter what, he was going to be true to her.

**4\. "She Wolf", Shakira**

Anyone who's crossed Nyota Uhura will tell you she is fully capable of killing anyone who crosses her. She's known across the Enterprise for being smart, cunning, fierce, and determined.

Luckily, she prefers to use her wiles for other things. Namely, breaking hearts.

Ever since her break up with Spock, she felt kind of...liberated. Like the world was her oyster. During shore leaves, she'd dance with random ensigns and then forget their names. She started wearing her hair half down, so she could toy with it whenever she felt eyes on her.

She decided that right now, she was doing exactly what she wanted to do, and nothing would change that. After all, when you're so high up on the greatest ship in Starfleet, why bother worrying about getting married or settling down? Certainly not Uhura.

It's not until they're two years into their mission that she realizes she has a thing for a certain Chief Engineer.

She's never changed her ways more quickly in her life.

**5\. "Beautiful Life", Ace of Base**

"Where are we, again?" Bones asks, scowling.

Jim shrugs and takes another sip of the apple martini he was holding.

"Some planet that seems to be stuck in the "Nineties" period of Earth. I dunno."

People were walking by, wearing ridiculous platform sandals and shiny mini skirts and little tank tops. Some girls had their hair in intricate braids and others had choppy layers and blonde hilights. The guys all seemed to all spike their hair and dye it crazy colors.

Jim put down the drink.

"Want to dance?" he asks, motioning towards the crowd with glowsticks.

"No."

"Aw, come on Bones. You know, I think maybe if you gave it a chance, you'd see how beautiful life can be sometimes."

Leonard sighs, looks into those baby blues, and asks, "And I suppose you want to show it to me?"

Jim simply smiles.

"Of course, Bones."

**6\. "Alejandro", Lady Gaga**

Sylar doesn't regret anything.

But if he DID, it would probably be using Maya and her brother, whatshisface.

Not his best day, he will admit, but then again, he did get what he wanted, and what's so bad about that?

Still, there are nights where he remembers the way Maya would yowl her brother's name when she was upset. Black tears would be streaming down her dark eyes.

Pathetic.

It was just too fucking easy to just kiss her and act like everything was okay. To play Gabriel for a while.

And that's another thing. The way she'd bemoan his old name!

" _Gah-briel!_ "

It was almost enough to make Sylar want to jump off a cliff.

Almost.

Luckily for Sylar, he had something much better. Someone who said it his real name, someone who moaned it into his ear with such fierce passion and devotion that he gets hard just thinking about it.

_Peter._

Silly, naive Peter.

Deep down inside, Sylar knows that Peter has the capability to be dark, to be bad. But Sylar doesn't want that.

Sometimes he's scared he'll change Peter, corrupt him, so he tries his hardest to keep him pure and good.

It's a little harder than it sounds, but Sylar thinks he can manage it.

**7\. "Poker Face", Lady Gaga**

At the Sullivan Bros. Carnival, it's a widely known fact that the Tattooed Lady, Lydia, is sort of a slut.

Not by choice, mind.

But because she's essentially pimped out for new recruits and whatever the fuck else Samuel wants.

Does it make her happy?

Hell no.

But Lydia can't let Samuel know that. She can't let anyone know that. Because to be unhappy with her "job" would be to imply she's unhappy with her life at the carnival.

Lydia remembers when that wasn't true.

But unfortunately, Joseph died and Amanda joined them and everything went to hell.

She wasn't too fond of the idea of seducing Sylar, either. But hey, it had to be done, right?

The next day, she was doing her morning chores when Edgar stalks over. He's moping.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," he says, trying to sound angry, but instead, comes off sounding a little wounded.

"I'm not," she tries.

Edgar rests a hand on Lydia's shoulder. "You don't have to do this. I know it bothers you."

She shakes his hand off.

"No, it doesn't." She can't tell him the truth, because then Samuel will find out. Samuel always finds out.

**8\. "Can't Take My Eyes Off You", Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons**

From the moment Montgomery Scott beamed on the Enterprise, he knew something good was going to happen. Finally, his luck was going to change.

And wouldn't you know it? There it is, in the form of a tall, lean girl with long dark hair and big brown eyes and skin the color of mocha.

He was in love.

Unfortunately, she was with that weird Vulcan guy...Spock. The First Officer.

But he was always too busy, doing experiments or meditating or playing chess with the Captain. He was sure hanging out with the Captain a lot, it would seem. Hmm.

Scotty was just sitting around the mess, enjoying some hot soup when Uhura plops down next to him.

"What's up?" she asks.

He wants to say, "I love you," but decides to leave that for later.

**9\. "Starstrukk", 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry**

Jim Kirk was a player.

A bona fide, certified, crazy ass player.

Did he piss of some females, and even some males, on the ship? Yes.

Frequently.

Did it make Spock upset?

Yes, it did.

But Spock never said anything about it. Jim knew, though, he knew how jealous Spock could get. It made him so happy.

Of course, he didn't know how to start this thing. He really, really wanted to be with Spock, but God, he was so afraid.

He didn't want to fuck this one up.

So, he goes to visit his best buddy Bones.

"Hey Bones, would you say that I corrupt innocent people?"

He's met with a snort.

"That's the understatement of the year, Jim."

Jim considers this.

"Well, cause I think I kind of want to get together with Spock and I think he does too but I don't want to mess this up like I always do, you know?"

There is a long, long pause.

"DAMMIT JIM."

"So you can't help me, then?" Jim tries.

There goes that. He'll have to look elsewhere. Maybe Uhura has ideas.

**10\. "Christmas Tree", Lady Gaga feat. Space Cowboy**

Sylar's sitting on the couch when Peter comes home and exclaims proudly, "I have a present for you!"

Sylar puts down the book he was reading.

"Do I get it now?" he asks.

Peter nods his head.

"Wait here, and I'll get it ready."

Five minutes later, Sylar hears "Ready!" from the other room and makes his way over. He stops dead in his tracks.

Peter is completely naked, wearing a bow around his neck.

"Let's fa la la la la, la la la la," he half sings, and Sylar shakes his head in amusement.

"I love when Christmas comes early," he says.

Peter, who had taken to biting along Sylar's jawline, pulls back.

"You'd better not," he warns, and then laughs.

Best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
